Crystal Gems
The Crystal Gems are a group of Gems who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of invading it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. The title, Crystal Gems, is what distinguishes them from the Homeworld Gems. Current Members *Garnet: The de facto leader of the group and a fusion Gem who wields a pair of gauntlets. ** Sapphire: Half of Garnet. ** Ruby: Half of Garnet. *Amethyst: The care-free member of the group who wields a three-tailed whip and the youngest aside from Steven. Unlike the other Gems (besides Steven, who is also from Earth), Amethyst was made on Earth, in the Kindergarten. *Pearl: The intellectual member of the group who wields a spear. *Steven: A half-human member of the group who can summon a shield and a bubble, also the youngest. Son of Rose Quartz, the founder of the Crystal Gems, who gave up her physical form to give birth to him. Known Crystal Gem Fusions *Sardonyx: She has four arms, can rotate her body 360 degrees, she has four eyes as well, her weapon is a pink hammer. She is tall and slender, similar to Opal, but taller. She is a fusion of Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire more commonly known as Pearl and Garnet fusion. *Opal: A four armed, tall and slender Gem who wields a bow. Fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. *Sugilite: A gigantic and bulky Gem who wields a flail. Fusion of Garnet and Amethyst. * Alexandrite: A tall six-armed fusion of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. * Stevonnie: A teenage-looking fusion between Steven and Connie, a human. * Garnet is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. * Rainbow Quartz: She is tall, around the size of Pink Diamond, she is tall, like Rose, slender, like Pearl, and she has four eyes. It it not known if she has a weapon. She is a fusion between Rose And Pearl * Rainbow Quartz 2.0: The gem has a he/him pronoun. He has four eyes, Slender like Pearl, around the size of Rose Quartz. His Weapon is a parasol. He is a fusion between Steven and Pearl * Sunstone: She is a big gem a little Bigger than bismuth. She has four arms, one pair being large like Stevens, and another pair being slender like garnet. It is not known how many eyes she has because she wears sunglasses. Her weapon is suction cups on her hands and feet. She is a fusion between Ruby and Sapphire more commonly known as Garnet and Steven. * Smokey Quartz: She Has three arms and two eyes. She is a sort of bulky gem a little taller than Jasper. Her hair covers one eye. Her weapon is a yo-yo. She is a fusion between Amethyst and Steven Former Members Rose Quartz: Steven's mother and the late leader and founder of the Crystal Gems. Allied Members *Greg Universe *Connie *Lion *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot History The exact origins of the Crystal Gems are unknown. What is known is that when the Homeworld Gems attempted to invade Earth, Rose Quartz, thinking it was unfair to all the creatures already living on the planet, started a rebellion and formed the group. It is revealed that at one point there were enough Crystal Gems to constitute an army, but all except a few of Rose's closest friends died, because they were protected by her shield. For about 6,000 years, the remaining Crystal Gems have used their abilities to defend Earth from countless magical threats. However, Rose Quartz, as a great admirer of humanity, gave up her physical form to give birth to a half-human child, Steven. The other Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, consider Steven an important member of the Crystal Gems, and the three have taken it upon themselves to raise and teach him how to use his powers. In several episodes, Pearl references that there are/were many more of their kind, but never elaborated on the absence of other Gems on Earth, implying that they all may have died or disappeared. It is revealed that there are in fact other Gems, and that the monsters the Crystal Gems fight to defeat are former Gems that had gone corrupt. As of now, only six known (alive) uncorrupted Gems have been named, counting the two Gems fused into Garnet, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper. It was revealed that there are more Gems, but on different Gem-controlled planets. The Galaxy Warp was the main hub that was used to travel off-planet to other planets. Currently, all of the warp pads in the Galaxy Warp are broken. It is revealed that Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Garnet originally came from the Gem Homeworld, whilst Amethyst was formed on earth in a Gem Kindergarten. Amethyst is the only good gem known to have been "made" in the Gem Kindergarten, though there were hundreds of parasitic ones. The Crystal Gems may be exiles or traitors to the rest of Gem society. Pearl makes it clear the Crystal Gems are trapped on Earth. However, the appearance of Peridot and fixing of the warp pads greatly upset the other Gems who began to panic because it meant that "they're coming back". It was revealed that the Homeworld had previously built machines which were capable of 'manufacturing' new gems in a specific place called Kindergarten. Also, it was said that the Homeworld wanted to do something to the Earth, but the Crystal Gems rebelled, halting their plans. Because of this rebellion, the Crystal Gems chose to stay on Earth to protect it from any possible threat, even if it meant they could never return to their former "home", and to prevent Homeworld Gems from coming to Earth.